


Что-то новое

by Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок рассказывает Джону то, что тот и так уже знает. </p>
<p>Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3» по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то новое

Уотсон сбежал по ступенькам в гостиную и сразу пошел к окну, открыл его и глубоко вдохнул. Как в помещении может быть одновременно душно и холодно? Чертовщина какая-то. Раннее утро потихоньку разводило густую ночную темноту, и небо посветлело до сочного сине-фиолетового. Обычно в Лондоне такого не бывает, одна только серо-оранжевая муть. И как ему только удалось... 

Из окна пахло дождем и одиночеством, и еще немного — потерянностью. Пахло так, как будто во всем мире нет ни одного знакомого человека. 

И это было нормально. Это было совсем не страшно. 

Холодно как в аду, подумал Джон, почесывая за воротником пижамной футболки. Да уж, самое подходящее сравнение для Пасхи. 

Сзади раздался кашель. Ну, вот, естественно, в такую-то паршивую погоду… 

Стоп. 

Уотсон медленно развернулся. За кухонным столом сидел Шерлок. 

Мать его, Шерлок. 

В пальто, шарфе и, судя по выражению лица, некоторой растерянности. 

Джон физически ощутил, как бледнеет. Он постоял неподвижно. Потом схватился за подоконник. Потом отпустил подоконник и издал раздраженный стон. Наконец протянул: 

— Так, значит. Ясно... 

Между ними повисла тяжелая пауза. 

— Джон, я вернулся, — с наиглупейшим видом сказал Шерлок в затянувшейся тишине. 

— Да, я вижу, — ответил Джон и, к удивлению Холмса, тихонько, жалко рассмеялся. Задумчиво потер ладонью челюсть, но продолжил смотреть на детектива, не отрываясь. 

Тот почти решил сказать, что Джон побелел так, будто привидение увидел, но прикусил язык за секунду до точки невозвращения. Обычно Джон приходил в восторг от любых культурных референций в исполнении Шерлока, но этот момент почему-то казался неподходящим. 

— Я понимаю твое удивление, — попытался подстраховаться Шерлок. — Может, налить тебе выпить? — Он даже сделал попытку встать из-за стола, чтобы поискать что-нибудь подкрепляющее. 

И тут Уотсон зашелся уже настоящим смехом. 

— Только набраться мне сейчас и не хватало, — сказал он неожиданно легко, а потом снова отвернулся к окну и высунул голову как можно дальше, жадно глотая еще свежий утренний воздух. 

Запах одиночества снова наполнил ноздри, но теперь он казался фальшивым и горьковатым. 

— Джон, я... 

Уотсон обернулся к нему, и опять на его лице отразилось безнадежное раздражение. 

— Я прекрасно без тебя справлялся, — проговорил он обвиняющим тоном. 

Шерлок ожидал услышать многое и хорошо подготовился. Он выстроил ответы на множество вопросов в порядке убывания важности для Джона, припас оправдания на все возможные обвинения, даже выражение лица выбрал так, чтобы ни в коем случае не подливать масла в огонь, когда Джон будет рвать и метать, называть его предателем и бездушной машиной (по правде говоря, он с вероятностью в восемьдесят три процента ожидал получить в челюсть и честно не собирался защищаться), но на деле реакция Джона застала его врасплох. 

— Ведь ты же сам просил меня вернуться! 

Уотсон только махнул рукой и прошел мимо него в ванную. 

Шерлок увязался следом и принялся рассказывать, что ни на минуту не выпускал его из поля зрения, но не мог подать знака. 

— Это все Мориарти, Джон! — Тут у него перед носом хлопнула дверь. Он и не подумал замолкать, и в ответ Уотсон до упора выкрутил в ванной воду. 

Бездумно приняв душ, Джон еще минут пять стоял перед раковиной, не решаясь выключить кран и выйти, хотя и пытался убедить себя, что здесь ничуть не безопаснее, чем там, за дверью, и это лишь временная передышка, что в любой момент... 

— ...а потом ты переехал к сестре, и... 

— Хватит рассказывать мне то, что я уже знаю. — Джон распахнул дверь и, не увидев Шерлока, оглянулся почти с облегчением. Но стоило сделать всего пару шагов, и он тут же заметил его в гостиной у окна. Раздражение вспыхнуло с новой силой. — Расскажи что-нибудь новое. Хоть что-то новое! О чем я не имею понятия. Да, черт подери, расскажи мне, почему я вообще еще жив! 

— Так об этом я и пытаюсь поговорить! Но ты меня затыкаешь! 

Шерлок возмущенно вскинул руки в воздух, и полы пальто взметнулись темными парусами, почти как когда он... Джон заставил себя мысленно сжать воспоминание до размера горошины и растереть между пальцами. 

— Кстати, странно, — сказал он, когда снова смог дышать. — В кои-то веки у меня выходит тебя заткнуть. 

— Джон, я… 

— Хватит. Оставь меня в покое, ладно? 

Если бы не резкая трель телефона, они бы так и стояли, дымясь и сверля друг друга взглядами. Хотя, что более вероятно, Шерлок мог очень скоро сказать какую-нибудь гадость, о которой незамедлительно пожалел бы. 

Джон достал мобильник из кармана халата и, не глядя, стукнул пальцем по кнопке приема вызова: 

— Привет. 

Последовала пауза, недостаточная для объяснения цели звонка — либо договаривались, либо этот человек часто звонит в такое время. Зато для фразы: «У тебя такой голос, что случилось?» интервал подходил идеально, тем более что Джон ответил: 

— Шерлок вернулся. — Пауза. — Черт знает. — Пауза. — Да, я тоже так подумал. — Пауза. — Ладно, обязательно. — Пауза. — Нет, все нормально. Не надо. Я разберусь. Честно. 

Джон бросил телефон на кресло. 

— Я бы сказал, что это твой терапевт, если бы у нее была привычка звонить в восемь утра. Никогда еще не слышал в твоем голосе столько «мне плевать» по отношению к представительнице женского пола. 

В какой-то степени Шерлок осознавал, что откровенно врет, но этого не хватило, чтобы перестать. На самом деле в голосе Джона с первого же слова в трубку зажглась мимолетная теплота, проблеска которой он так самоуверенно ждал и за весь их смехотворный разговор так и не услышал. 

Джон только фыркнул. Жест был привычный, и все же немного новый из-за того, что... 

— Ты собираешься растить усы, — констатировал Шерлок в попытке найти нейтральную тему. 

— Великолепная дедукция. 

— Она говорит, они тебе пойдут. 

— Да. 

— Она ошибается. 

— Да. 

— Она заставит тебя их сбрить. 

— И слава богу. — Тут Джон снова хмыкнул, и Шерлок, несмотря на обиду, не смог не ухмыльнуться. 

Джон отправился на кухню ставить чайник — все тот же самый чайник, их чайник, только прозрачные бока теперь были все в длинных и болезненных продольных царапинах, словно его ожесточенно оттирали проволочной мочалкой. 

Шерлок упал в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. 

— Так что же все-таки в ней такого хорошего? 

Джон посмотрел было на него вопросительно, но через мгновение понял — или решил, что понял. 

— Глаза, — ответил он, немного подумав. — Они такого цвета, знаешь, как будто уже пять утра, а ты не ложился спать, и кофе остыл, ты выливаешь его в раковину, и на одно мгновение металлическая серость раковины окутывается бледным янтарем, но серый все равно сияет даже сквозь золото — вот такие у нее глаза. 

Долгих несколько секунд они делили взгляд — брови Шерлока недоуменно сползли к переносице, Джон глядел в ответ невозмутимо. Потом оба рассмеялись, коротко и резко, будто догорел фитиль, долго бежавший к динамитной шашке. 

— Кажется, у тебя слишком много свободного времени, — предположил Шерлок. 

— Я же больше не пишу в блог. А талантищу нужно как-то давать выход. 

— Это ты сейчас серьезно? 

— Если честно, нет. То есть, если задуматься, да, у нее как раз такие глаза, наверное, но все это описание я только что придумал. И уж точно не из-за этого я в нее... 

Почему-то продолжать вслух не хотелось. К счастью, гул чайника все нарастал, позволяя умолкнуть, а потом вовсе раздался щелчок, давая повод развернуться и пойти наливать кофе. 

— Мне тоже! — окликнул Шерлок. 

В груди Джона будто ножом полоснуло, от солнечного сплетения до самого горла, так, что он едва не поперхнулся. 

_Слишком. Слишком. Да что же он делает?!_

— Еще чего! — хрипло крикнул Джон в ответ, не оборачиваясь — от злости ли, или от страха. — Не собираюсь я переводить на тебя свой кофе. 

Шерлок надулся, но надолго его не хватило — внимание тут же притянула газета на столике. 

— Это же смешно! — И он ткнул в нее длинным пальцем. 

— Что? — против воли вытянул шею Джон. На него с газетного листа смотрели два идентичных кадра. — Играть в «десять отличий» на передовице Таймс? И правда, не слишком умно. 

— Да нет же! — Шерлок нетерпеливо тряхнул головой. — Смотри! 

Джон вгляделся в страницу под заголовком «Бороться и искать, найти и... оставить на месте?» и с изумлением обнаружил, что понимает... 

Он еще вчера смутно заметил эту странность. Кадры были сделаны в день ограбления, первый — с камеры наблюдения, второй — полицейский снимок, но они были идентичны. Несмотря на обилие ценных вещей в комнате, ничего не было похищено. Ни одну вещь даже не тронули. Словно грабитель растерялся, увидев слишком много добычи, и в итоге не взял ничего. Вот только... 

— Открытка на зеркале, — сказал Джон, невольно улыбаясь. — Открытка на зеркале! Там город и его отражение в реке, но на первом кадре она висит отражением вверх, а на втором — вниз! 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся одной стороной губ. 

— Грабитель взял что-то, спрятанное под ней, какую-то бумагу, записку или чек, и вернул на место — только не заметил, какой стороной. Если бы его интересовала сама открытка, он был бы аккуратнее, — продолжал Джон увлеченно. 

— А владелец... 

— Сначала вызвал полицию и только потом заметил пропажу, оглашать не хочет, видимо, это было что-то компрометирующее. 

— И он... 

— Только и ждет теперь, как бы замять это дело. 

— А Скотленд-Ярд его скоро замнет — ничего ведь не пропало. Какое им дело до того, вниз или вверх ногами висит на зеркале пейзаж Варшавы. 

Джон покачал головой, еще раз вгляделся в статью и снова покачал, а потом положил газету и неторопливо пошел к лестнице. 

— Джон, поторопись! Наша доблестная полиция ничего не может сама, ты же знаешь. — Шерлок вскочил с кресла и принялся мерить шагами гостиную. — За день там уже и так наверняка все затоптали. 

— Мне надо на работу. 

— Тебе надо в Ярд! 

— Да, собрался и пошел вмешиваться в расследование. 

— Мне казалось, с этими сантиментами мы уже разобрались раньше! 

— Раньше я был... а, отстань. — Уотсон махнул рукой и шагнул на лестницу. 

— Джон... Но ведь... дело! — Шерлок посмотрел на него почти беспомощно. — Тебе что, не интересно? — Не получив ответа, он решил сменить тактику. — Хотя я все равно не буду появляться на одной фотографии с тобой и усами. 

Джон в коридоре зашелся хохотом. 

— Фотографии!.. Все мысли только о газетах. С чего вообще быть фотографиям? 

— Естественно, они будут, Джон, не глупи. Известность, разоблачение, воскрешение, огласка... Нам проходу не дадут. 

— Нам! — донеслось из полутьмы. 

— Конечно, нам, ты же будешь со мной, что за вопрос? 

— Это был не вопрос. Для меня сезон охоты на преступников закончился. — И точкой захлопнулась дверь. 

Из своей комнаты Джон появился четверть часа спустя, уже готовый к выходу. Спускаясь по лестнице, он то и дело поводил плечами и ерзал ладонью по рукаву рубашки. 

— Новая, — высказался Шерлок. 

Джон закатил глаза, но промолчал. Подойдя к столу, вынул ножницы и отрезал с манжеты бирку, которую зажимал в ладони. 

— Да какого же черта ты такая колючая... — прошипел он раздраженно. Вгляделся в этикетку и пробормотал себе под нос: — Хлопок — десять процентов, морской еж — тридцать процентов, бессильная злоба — шестьдесят процентов... 

Так и не взглянув больше на Шерлока, Уотсон взял куртку и пошел к двери. Тот увязался следом. 

— Джон, — начал он уже на улице, — это смешно. Ты не можешь вот так бегать от меня вечно, нам нужно поговорить. 

— А я и не бегаю. Я тебя игнорирую. 

— Прекрати это. Ты хочешь, чтобы люди подумали, что ты сумасшедший? — Он обвел жестом пустынную улицу и редких прохожих. Аргумент получился неубедительным. 

— Именно этого я и не хочу, — нарочито спокойно ответил Джон, не поворачивая головы. — Я не хочу, чтобы эти люди, которых я никогда не видел и никогда не увижу, которых я не знаю и на которых мне плевать, подумали, что я сумасшедший, которому хватает безумия разговаривать с тобой, да вообще замечать тебя. 

— Джон... 

— Отста... — Джон оборвал себя и рубанул воздух рукой. — Отстань. 

Шерлок не собирался так легко сдавать позиции, но терпения уже не хватало. Ведь в какой-то момент все пошло даже неплохо! 

— Да что с тобой такое?! — не выдержал Холмс. 

Уотсон резко остановился посреди тротуара и, по-прежнему глядя перед собой, гаркнул яростно: 

— Не знаю! Я не знаю, что! — Снова растопырил и сжал пальцы. — Отвали от меня, Шерлок! Дай мне жить, я прошу тебя. Дай! Мне! Жить! 

И зашагал дальше. 

Прохожие бросили на него пару странных взглядов, но он их проигнорировал, а когда наконец обернулся, Шерлока за спиной уже не было. 

Джон заставил себя поверить, что вздохнул с облегчением. 

Все утро он думал, что нужно, наверное, попросить отпуск и смотаться куда-нибудь. Взять Мэри и сбежать от всего на недельку далеко-далеко, где нет чертова холода, который она так любит. Где солнцем можно обжечься, просто глядя на небо. Где можно целыми днями любоваться ею в купальнике и проверить наконец, так ли хорошо она плавает, как хвастается. Забыть об этом насквозь промокшем клочке земли, надышаться сухим, незастойным воздухом. Напиться до одури и рассказать ей всю свою жизнь, и пусть делает с ним, что хочет, пусть вытащит его из этого колодца... Мысль о том, что так ничего не решится и меры нужно принимать совсем другие, он от себя гнал. 

Обеденный перерыв был посвящен мыслям о том, чтобы позвонить Элле. Ему хотелось справиться самому, тем более, Мэри была бы рядом, но назойливый шепот сомнения заглушить не удавалось. В конце концов он просто сбежал от всех решений, с головой ушел в работу и до поры до времени отложил действия, малодушно сказав себе, что проблема никуда не денется, а худшее уже случилось. 

Вот только поднимать глаза от стола, когда открывалась дверь кабинета, каждый раз было страшно.

Раньше Молли думала, что тайна меняет человека. По крайней мере, в книгах герои всегда становились нервными и бледными, теряли аппетит и сознание и беспрестанно мучились. Но на самом деле все оставалось как всегда, бледность и нервность и так были ей привычны, а врать оказалось нетрудно — просто неприятно немного. Но нетрудно. Ей не хотелось кричать о Шерлоке на улицах, написать на бумажке и пустить в бутылке по морю, откопать ямку в земле и шепнуть о нем камышам. Молли было вполне удобно с этой тайной, она могла бы хранить ее вечно. 

Но ей было известно, что Шерлок уже вернулся в Лондон, и, значит, со дня на день... 

Со временем Молли даже почти перестало быть стыдно, что Джон периодически перехватывает ее по дороге домой и водит в кафе перекусить и выпить молока с медом — то ли ему самому так легче, то ли пытается за ней присматривать. Может, и то, и другое. Скорее всего. 

— Ты с усами будешь смотреться... эффектно, — не зная, какое еще слово подобрать, она принялась сосредоточенно размешивать в молочной пене тертый шоколад. 

— Мэри говорит, они мне пойдут. 

Молли не нашла в себе сил сказать правду (благослови ее боже, подумал Джон), только улыбнулась ободряюще. 

— Как будешь праздновать День рождения? Нам с Мэри искать что-нибудь особенное для «вечеринки у Молли»? 

Она хихикнула. 

— Что такое? — Джон свел брови к переносице. 

— Да ничего, просто у нас... у нас ребята в колледже так называли то, что не могло «выгореть». — Она изобразила неопределенный жест руками. — Ну, вроде как, например, если кто-то спрашивал, получится ли списать на экзамене, ему отвечали «не-е-е, это вечеринка у Молли». — Она снова неловко хихикнула. — Я не устраивала вечеринок, но просто было понятно, что ко мне бы никто не пришел, вот и... 

— Ты училась лучше всех на курсе? — спросил вдруг Джон. 

— С чего ты взял? — удивилась она. 

— Ну, судя по этому рассказу, должна была — остальные-то были дебилы. 

Это должно было прозвучать ободряюще, но вышло как-то... нехорошо. Похоже, он выразился чуть более грубо, чем следовало, потому что Молли вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, нахмурилась и вгляделась ему в глаза. 

— Что такое? — настал ее черед спрашивать. 

Джон помедлил немного, потом решил признаться. 

— Шерлок. Там, на Бейкер-стрит. Похоже, мне не будет от него покоя. 

— А-а-а… — Губы Молли начали было растягиваться в улыбке, но мрачное выражение лица Джона заставило поостеречься. — Если хочешь, можем отменить. 

— Да нет, что ты, наоборот, пока я с тобой, он не будет меня доставать. 

— Ты с ним… говорил? 

— Мы ругались. 

— Ругались? 

— Ну, в основном ругался я, а он просто… был… 

— Тяжело, да? — Молли потянулась было похлопать его по руке, но на полпути смутилась и только неловко мазнула пальцами рукав. 

— Да, не просто, — жалко усмехнулся Уотсон. — Но ничего. 

— Что собираешься делать? 

— Для начала просто игнорировать его. А потом мы с Мэри что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Но… Джон… тебе не кажется, что так нельзя? — Молли взволнованно заерзала на кончике скрипучего кожаного кресла. 

— Да нет, я же говорю, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я не дам ему сломать мне жизнь. — Джон мрачно пожал плечами. — Опять. 

— Ну, если ты так настроен... 

В его взгляде появилось удивление. 

— Странная ты, Молли. Сама же советовала думать о себе и о том, как жить дальше. 

— Я просто... я же не имела в виду… ну, а что бы ты на моем месте сказал? 

— Да знаю. — Джон опустил взгляд на сжатые кулаки с побелевшими костяшками. — Прости. 

— Нет, это ты меня прости, вообще-то. Ведь я же... 

— Ты тут ни при чем. Извини, я, наверное, пойду. Не особенно хочется есть. 

— Джон. — Тут она все же осмелела на миг и схватила его за руку. — Ты все-таки разберись с Шерлоком. Не оставляй все это висеть у себя на плечах. 

— О, я с ним разберусь, Молли, не беспокойся, — ответил Джон неживым голосом и поднялся из-за столика, но на секунду замешкался. — Могу я спросить у тебя одну вещь? Я пойму, если ты не захочешь отвечать. 

— Конечно, — еле заметно кивнула она. 

— Ты одна из немногих, кто всегда знал, что мы с Шерлоком были только... что между нами ничего не было. Откуда ты знала? Мне ведь с первого чертова дня никто не верил. 

Молли задумчиво прикусила шнурок на кофте. 

— То, как ты писал о нем в блоге, — сказала она наконец почти беззвучно. И в ответ на недоуменный взгляд добавила, виновато улыбаясь: — Так пишут не про любовника. Так пишут про Беатриче. 

Уотсон попытался кивнуть, а потом еще отчаянней рванулся к выходу. 

— Надеюсь, они не заставят меня платить за твою порцию! — крикнула Молли вдогонку, но за ним уже закрылась дверь. 

Машинально возя ложкой в остывающем молоке, она пыталась представить, что сейчас творится с Шерлоком, если Джон и вправду не собирается его прощать. Ей, наверное, даже достало бы смелости позвонить и узнать, как он, если бы только у нее был номер... И все же впервые за эти бесконечные месяцы мысль «бедный Джон», постоянно сидевшая где-то в глубине сознания и иногда коловшая сердце, сменилась мыслью «бедный Шерлок». 

Эта новая колола куда больнее. 

\------------------   
Вернувшись домой, Джон тут же раскрыл оба окна в попытке выгнать знакомую духоту. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что Шерлока в квартире не окажется, но надеждам его предсказуемо не суждено было оправдаться. 

— Кончай меня изводить, а? 

— Я не сдвинусь с места, пока ты не будешь готов поговорить. 

— Ну, удачи. 

Джон уселся в кресло и машинально включил телевизор. Шерлок остался тут же — свернулся на диване, подложив под голову собственное пальто; подушку с Юнион-Джеком Уотсон в свое время выкинул, не мог на нее смотреть. Он на многое не мог смотреть, но почему-то особенно на нее. 

Долго и бессмысленно переключая каналы, Джон постепенно вошел в некое подобие транса, и на несколько секунд у него в голове будто выключатель щелкнул — в какой-то момент вся память словно бы отключилась, и рекламные ролики, попавшиеся на глаза, показались дичайшим бредом. Слушая знакомые словесные формулы, обычно проникающие в мозг незаметно, он вдруг разглядел всю смехотворно наивную рекламную структуру, которая раньше оказывалась спрятана за графикой, звуками и банальным, но полным пафоса содержанием. 

Когда выключатель ожидаемо перещелкнул обратно в режим «обывателя», он спросил себя — интересно, было ли это хоть немного похоже на то, как видят мир люди вроде Холмсов? Очищенная от шелухи структура... Мимолетность деталей, ведущих к ясному как день выводу... Зрелище показалось ему одновременно завораживающим и отвратительным. 

Шерлок сидел тихо — это было единственное условие, при котором Джон соглашался его терпеть. Точнее, он делал вид, что не замечает детектива, и переставал огрызаться, отстраненно и почти что мирно щелкая пультом. На одном из каналов обнаружилась ухоженная молодая женщина. Стоя на пирсе на фоне живописного кроваво-красного заката, она вещала заговорщическим тоном: 

— ...А когда вампирам наконец приходит пора менять место, близкие устраивают им несчастный случай с закрытым гробом, а само тело переезжает куда-нибудь на Ривьеру и начинает новую жизнь... 

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Это, — указал он пультом в экран и впервые за весь вечер повернулся к Шерлоку. — Это издевательство. 

— По-твоему, я составлял программу передач? — пожал плечами Холмс. 

— Нет, конечно. Просто… я уже не знаю. 

— Джон, ты точно в порядке? 

— Пройдет. Это пройдет. Я надеюсь. — Но в голосе никакой надежды не звучало. 

Джон потер ладонями лицо и наконец реально, внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. Впервые за весь день — не так, будто тот был чем-то неожиданным и гадким, а так... Как раньше. 

— Ты тощий, — сказал он еле слышно. — Точно какой был, когда мы встретились. — Скользнул взглядом по таким привычным черным кудрям, по скулам, которые столько раз обвинял в показушничестве. — Когда первый раз на тебя посмотрел, подумал, что тебе лет шестнадцать. Потом-то, правда, выяснилось, что не больше одиннадцати. — Джон покачал головой и вдруг улыбнулся. 

Наконец-то, подумал Шерлок. 

Завороженно, неловко, боясь сломать это бесконечно тонкое нечто, что сейчас возникло между ними, он сел было и протянул к Джону руку, но тот вдруг сказал совсем другим голосом: 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. — Его тело, секунду назад расслабленное, заметно напряглось. Ладони вцепились в подлокотники. — Если ты сейчас… я просто… Дай мне время, Шерлок, дай мне хоть немного времени. 

Что угодно, Шерлок готов был дать ему что угодно. Но если он хочет времени, что же, пусть будет время. Все равно он не собирался больше тратить его ни на что, кроме Джона. 

Он приготовился ждать. 

\------------------   
— Я стараюсь об этом не думать, — внезапно проговорил Уотсон, по-прежнему глядя в экран, но не замечая, что там происходит, — но я был очень зол на Майкрофта за то, что все случилось так быстро. За то, что он даже не дал мне увидеть тебя в последний раз. Я понимал с самого начала, что злиться на это подло и стыдно, и вообще, у меня не было никаких прав. Понимал, как ему, должно быть, тяжело пришлось. Мне даже стыдно было жалеть себя, когда я вспоминал о нем, и от этого я еще больше на него злился. Я за всю жизнь не чувствовал себя идиотом столько, сколько с вами двумя. Хотя тут ты, конечно, его опережал. 

— Мне иногда кажется, ты к Майкрофту относишься лучше, чем ко мне. Ему следовало бы забрать тебя себе — какое расточительство с его стороны, — проворчал Шерлок — Вы замечательно ладите. 

— Ничего удивительного. Твой брат, конечно, тоже засранец и манипулятор, но у него хотя бы хватает стыда это скрывать. По большей части. 

— Это не стыд, это лень. 

— В смысле? 

— Будь он собой – настоящим собой — это создавало бы ему проблемы. – Шерлок пожал плечами. — Все в его жизни подчинено одной-единственной цели. Знаешь, почему он все время на диетах? Потому что в свое время ему слишком многих пришлось сожрать, чтобы оказаться там, где он сейчас. 

— Зато ты у нас всегда был «о натюрель», — не удержавшись, кольнул Джон. 

— Не уверен, что ты имел в виду именно это. То. Что ты сейчас сказал, обычно означает «голый». 

— Я зна... — Джон вдруг осекся, словно собственное невежество изумило его. — Я знаю. Наверное. — Он покачал головой и добавил: — И все же я до сих пор не уверен, что Майкрофт не пьет безлунными ночами кровь девственниц... 

— Ну, только по вторникам, — отмахнулся Шерлок, — и вообще, какая нам разница, как проводят досуг в клубе «Диоген»... — добавил он с абсолютно нейтральным выражением лица. 

— Что... А, нет, лучше не надо, — махнул рукой Джон. 

В этот раз обстановка показалась Шерлоку более мирной, и он решил еще раз попытаться воззвать к благоразумию доктора. 

— Джон… К чему эта показательная порка? Кто от этого выигрывает? Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не отступлюсь. 

Но Уотсон только покачал головой. 

— Зачем ты это со мной делаешь? — спросил он в ответ. И, вздохнув, добавил: — Зачем я это с собой делаю? 

— Допустим, я ошибся по поводу твоей реакции. — Холмс отвел взгляд. — Допустим, тебе действительно… не слишком важно… что я вернулся, но подумай хотя бы о нашем потенциале в плане работы! Мы столько еще могли бы сделать! 

— Шерлок, — вдруг прошипел Джон, будто эти слова ударили его под дых. — Просто заткнись. Заткнись, пожалуйста. 

— Но… 

— Заткнись. 

Уотсон зло щелкнул пультом, выключая телевизор, и они еще долго сидели в молчании. 

\------------------   
Джон подумал было позвонить Мэри, но двигаться не хотелось. Не хотелось бередить раны, искать выход, принимать решения, разбираться с последствиями. Хотелось уснуть и, проснувшись, обнаружить, что все это был просто-напросто сон. 

Но когда он и вправду задремал, перед глазами мелькали лишь бессмысленные и болезненно сочные горячечные картинки. 

Залитый солнцем древний город серого камня со скоростью эпидемии покрывался кровавыми пятнами граффити. 

Громадина МИ-6, такая благопристойная днем, в сумерках притягивала тьму, словно сгусток живой ночи, огромная черная фигура, и растекалась ею, скользя по улицам расплывчатыми черными щупальцами. 

Команда Лестрейда во главе с самим Грегом носилась по лабиринту переходов Шерлоковых чертогов разума под какую-то дурацкую, но навязчивую детскую песенку. 

Молли кралась в тени, прижимая к груди живое человеческое сердце, которое спокойно пульсировало в узких ладошках девушки, ритмично обдавая ее брызгами крови... 

Когда он проснулся, Шерлока в комнате не было. Едва раскрыв глаза, Уотсон подскочил в кресле, огляделся панически, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и долгий выдох, слушая в тишине собственное дыхание. Несколько секунд он упорно пытался обрадоваться, но в конце концов сдался, откинул голову на спинку и позволил себе ненадолго утонуть в хлынувшей из прошлого боли. 

— Страшный сон? — раздалось за спиной. 

— Страшная явь, — вздрогнув и чертыхнувшись, отозвался Джон. 

— Комната неплохо сохранилась, — заметил Шерлок, подходя к окну. — Счастье, что миссис Хадсон так и не решилась пожертвовать мое оборудование в какую-нибудь школу. Тамошним малолетним бездарям бы было от него не больше пользы, чем еноту от коллекционного издания Библии короля Иакова. 

Он помолчал, потом решился спросить: 

— Как ты? 

— Сам как думаешь? 

Холмс пожал плечами. 

— Если представить, как пахнет нашатырный спирт, то примерно так же, но на эмоциональном уровне. 

— Ох уж это нестандартное мышление... — тряхнул головой Джон. 

На самом деле, он еще никогда так явственно не ощущал, что в нем будто бы живут два разных человека. Он приводил себе смехотворные аргументы и жестоко их разносил, настаивал и с неохотой признавал свою правоту. Он знал, что обречен проиграть себе в этом споре, но самым отвратительным было то, что победа не способна была принести радости ни ему, ни ему. 

Мимолетно подумалось, что в Шерлоке всегда была эта двойственность. Интересно, она так же мешала жить? Он вспомнил, как Шерлок всегда сначала отрицал, что может быть интересен людям, но стоило только отметить факты, утверждающие обратное, и любопытство тут же пересиливало. Даже стремление всегда оказываться правым отступало перед рациональным началом... 

— Тебя никогда не удивляло, что наши руки разветвляются на маленькие руки? — задумчиво раздалось вдруг от окна. — Представь свое впечатление, если бы ты не привыкал к ним всю жизнь, а увидел только сейчас... 

Джон внимательно посмотрел на свои пальцы; ему тут же стало немного дурно, и он решил не продолжать думать в этом направлении. Зато уже в который раз за день ощутил острое желание выйти на улицу, сесть на землю и спокойно, неторопливо сквозь нее провалиться. 

А вот Шерлок никак не мог уложить в голове, почему события развиваются таким чудовищно неправильным образом. Самым логичным исходом их сегодняшней встречи ему казались четверть часа обвинений, а после — радость воссоединения и прочие положительные эмоции. Но в той безумной холодной войне, что тянулась между ними с самого утра, радости и положительных эмоций было примерно столько же, сколько в поезде метро, отходящем со станции Баркинг в утренний час пик. 

Конечно, Шерлок досадовал. Он думал о предстоящей встрече чаще, чем готов был себе признаться. Представлял, как, поборов первую недоверчивую враждебность, сможет наконец открыть Джону всю грандиозную схему по устранению остатков организации Мориарти. Ему о стольком хотелось рассказать! Даже если бы дело не велось в строжайшей тайне, все равно некоторые моменты оценил бы только Джон, его Джон... 

Стыдно было сознавать, как сильно ему хотелось снова увидеть интерес в глазах друга. 

У Джона Уотсона был удивительно детский смех. Точнее, у него был именно такой смех, который обычно называется детским. У самих детей смех странный, ведь они не регулируют высоту и громкость, им не с чем сравнивать, у них в памяти еще нет базы, которой нужно соответствовать. Настоящие дети смеются как сумасшедшие. 

А Джон смеялся именно «как ребенок» — мягко, звонко, запрокинув голову, приоткрыв рот, весь светясь. И при этом умел моментально переключаться в серьезный режим. Если бы он не выбрал поприще врача, возможно, ему стоило бы податься в комические актеры. 

Конечно, их отношения нельзя было назвать особенно гладкими... 

«Как можно быть таким открытым новому и одновременно таким упертым?!» 

«Я не знаю, но тебе удается!» 

Смешно, но даже это казалось сейчас чем-то свежим, новым и восхитительным. 

С самой первой встречи Джон смотрел на него так внимательно, будто пытался выучить наизусть. Будто Шерлок состоял из таких мелких деталей, что его невозможно было разглядеть, не присматриваясь. Порой он даже голову наклонял озадаченно, словно увиденное было кодом и его приходилось еще и расшифровывать. Но Шерлок начал осознавать это, только лишившись постоянной компании Уотсона. 

Он стал анализировать, почему не заботился, что болтали о них газеты. Почему, по большому счету, ему было все равно, что думает о нем общественность, все равно, что говорят обыватели, у которых довольно свободного времени, чтобы заниматься пересудами... Вывод был один: какое значение мог иметь беглый взгляд чужака, когда на свете существовал человек, смотревший на него так, будто хотел выучить наизусть? 

— Чего я не понимаю, так это того, почему ты заставил меня смотреть, — внезапно вырвал его из раздумий бесстрастный голос Джона. — Нормальный человек до такого бы не додумался. Хотя у тебя-то и совести никогда не было. 

С тобой появилась, едва не сказал Шерлок. 

У нее был твой голос. 

— Не было, иначе ты не распугивал бы то и дело моих пациентов, чтобы утащить меня куда-нибудь к черту на рога, — продолжал Уотсон задумчиво, словно говоря сам с собой. 

— Но ты же не запрещал мне появляться в больнице, — заметил Шерлок. 

— Запрещать тебе — все равно что теннисной ракеткой гнать облако на север, когда оно хочет плыть на юг. Я хоть и врач, но не привык спорить с природой. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Врач врачу рознь. Например, шесть лет назад гремело дело одного пластического хирурга. Он бросил свою жену... 

— Это теперь преступление? 

— ...в бассейн с акулой. 

— А. 

Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами. 

— И что же, его посадили? 

— О, нет, не успели. У него было слабое здоровье, — пояснил Шерлок. — Не выдержало яда. Племянница покойной оказалась смышленой и добралась до него раньше полиции. 

— А до нее кто-нибудь добрался? 

— Насколько мне известно, нет. По крайней мере, я приложил к этому все усилия. 

В затянувшемся молчании Шерлок наконец отошел от окна и двинулся к Уотсону, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Джон, — начал он самым своим гипнотическим тоном. — Я знаю, что все это выглядит ужасно. Но почему у меня нет даже шанса оправдаться? За что ты так злишься на меня? 

Если бы ты позволил мне хотя бы извиниться... 

— За то, что ты меня бросил. — Джон тряхнул головой, не давая Шерлоку возразить, и исправился. — Нет, неправда. Я на себя злюсь, на себя. Это я тебя бросил. 

Детектив замер в недоумении. 

— Ты же мне был как чертов младший брат! — прорвало наконец Уотсона. — Да, ты, наверное, думал, что это со мной надо возиться, но я-то видел все по-другому... Ведь я же знал, что за тобой идет охота. Ты ведь был под моей защитой, а я ушел. Я был тебе другом, нянькой и охранником — и все трое, все трое тебя предали. Как можно было быть таким идиотом и купиться на тот звонок? — Он бессильно упал в кресло и стиснул руками голову.

— В этом и есть проблема? Джон... Ты должен понимать, что твоя реакция была рассчитана. И ведь в конечном итоге все обошлось! 

— Все отлично, да, само собой. Лучше некуда! Вот только я хочу жить нормально, а ты от меня теперь никогда не отстанешь! 

— Да что с тобой такое?! — рявкнул Шерлок яростно. — То ты обвиняешь себя в том, что предал нашу дружбу, то отплевываешься от нее, будто все — все, что с нами было — только мешало тебе жить!!! 

Он в отчаянии шарахнул рукой по стене и попал прямиком в стеклянную ширму, с оглушительным звоном разбив ее вдребезги. 

На лестнице послышались торопливые шаги; миссис Хадсон почти вбежала в комнату и ахнула: 

— Да что это за кошмар, мальчики? Ну кто же так мирится? Шерлок, милый, когда ты сказал, что «побьешь» его, я подумала, ты имел в виду «в упрямстве», а не буквально! 

Джон в оцепенении перевел растерянный взгляд с окровавленного кулака Шерлока на лицо домовладелицы. 

— Ми... миссис Хадсон, вы... вы что... вы тоже его видите?


End file.
